Mustardopolis
Mustardopolis is a houseguest on Big Brother 5 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 5 When Mustard came into the game he was ready to do whatever it took to win. He didn’t win a competition week 1 but managed to vote in the majority starting him off on the right foot. The following week Mustard completely dominated physically and won both the HOH competition and the golden power of veto. This allowed him to ensure that his target, Krystal, would go home who he felt was a dangerous manipulative player who would cause him trouble later down the line. Although, Mustard was unable to compete in the HOH competition he not only secured himself safety, by winning the gpov, but secured his ally D0g safety by using it on her.. However, Mustard would find himself on the wrong side of the vote when he chose to evict Phlaire over Adrian who was the house target. The following week Mustard wasn’t able to win any competitions but he did manage to stay on the right side of the vote. Week 5 Mustard once again proved himself to be a competition monster when he won both HOH and the silver power of veto. Mustard began to target Caity because he recognized how dangerous she could be later in the game. He managed to ensure that his target went home by nominating Risky next to her. Caity was then evicted by a vote of 4-3 and Mustard found himself back on top of this game. However, when Krystal re-entered the House week 6 Mustard knew he was in for a rough week. D0g rose to power and nearly backdoored Mustard after the silver veto was used on Blue until Phlaire saved him with the Golden veto keeping Mustard safe. However, when the second double eviction of the season was announced Mustard needed to win HOH and nearly did until his arch-Nemesis Krystal beat him. She then nominated Phlaire and Mustard and when Phlaire won veto Mustard knew that his game was coming to an end however he still fought to stay in the house and nearly did unfortunately the same person he evicted week 2 sealed his fate week 6. Good game Mustard! Big Brother 7: All Stars Mustard came back with a lot to prove both physically and strategically and it feels like he performed exponentially better than he did on season 5. Mustard was nominated week 1 by Bladez due to the fact that Bladez didn’t trust Mustard at all. Mustard failed to win the all-stars veto (which was a competition on his season) meaning that he had to face eviction week 1 which put him off on the wrong foot. Luckily for him the person sitting next to him had blocked half the cast which made their decision easy. Although Mustard stayed by a landslide vote of 10-3 he tried to find out who voted against him. Alyssa, thinking that it would come out eventually told Mustard who voted against him, little did she know that Mustard had no idea who voted against him and this made Alyssa an easy target for him. This is why he targeted Alyssa the following week and voted to evict her. The next week Emerald and Mustard devised a plan to take out Zeph because they wanted a winner out and they felt that he was playing the hardest. Once Emerald won HOH and Mustard won the all-stars veto Mustard was able to make a power play and took down Psy and threw Zeph up there next to Yiza which ensured that a winner would get evicted. Mustard and Emerald managed to get the votes to ensure that Zeph would be sent home. The following weeks were rather uneventful for Mustard as he didn’t win any competitions and voted in the minority twice and voted in the majority once. Unfortunately, for Mustard he would find himself nominated week 6 and he was put up against his best friend Phlaire. When they both failed to win the veto Mustard campaigned hard to stay, and he did sending Phlaire home by one vote. At the double eviction Mustard aided the house in taking out Psy someone who was a big threat to his game. The following week Mustard failed to win anything again but he did help Slay and Hermes take out Cosmic. Week 8 is when Mustard finally took the game into his own hands and he nominated Yiza and Hermes because he wanted to take out another winner. When Bladez won the veto and discarded it Mustard got his wish and Hermes went out the door. At the double eviction Mustard pulled out a veto win and decided to save Butters with it, with the intention of saving once again making sure two winners would face eviction. Mustard tried to campaign to save Slay but he failed and unfortunately for him Slay was evicted. After Slay was evicted Mustard was promptly targeted and evicted by the entire house. Good Effort Mustard. Host Opinion Big Brother 5 Mustard entered the house and quickly became a power player. He was a strong willed player in the house, and was known for his antics and his multiple competition wins, however his status as a threat made him a easy target, and when Krystal reentered the house and won the Head of Household, she plotted her revenge, with the vote tying 3 - 3, Mustard was sent packing in the first juror spot. Good luck in future endeavors Mustard! Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:9th Place Category:BB5 Jury Category:5th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:BB7 Jury |}